


Orphic

by el_chilli



Category: bulletproof boyscouts, jimin - Fandom, yoongi - Fandom, yoonmin - Fandom, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Best Friends, Bottom Park Jimin (BTS), Cute Park Jimin (BTS), Dancer Park Jimin (BTS), Dom Min Yoongi | Suga, Fanfiction, Fiction, Friendship/Love, Kim Taehyung | V & Park Jimin are Best Friends, Love Story Yoonmin Fic Fest 2021, M/M, Min Yoongi | Suga Is Whipped, Min Yoongi | Suga is Bad at Feelings, Rapper Min Yoongi | Suga, Soft Park Jimin (BTS), Sub Park Jimin (BTS), Top Min Yoongi | Suga, University Student Park Jimin (BTS), Unrequited Love, Yoonmin Superior, yoonmin love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-15
Updated: 2021-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-23 17:42:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 85
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30059187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/el_chilli/pseuds/el_chilli
Summary: What is life? What is death?Is one really more beautiful than the other? Or are they just the same?The only difference is, we don't know what's beyond death and how beautiful it could possibly be.
Relationships: Jeon Jungkook/Jung Hoseok/Kim Namjoon/Kim Seokjin/Kim Taehyung/Min Yoongi/Park Jimin, Min Yoongi | Suga & Park Jimin, Min Yoongi | Suga/Park Jimin





	Orphic

Death asked Life, "why are you loved by everybody?"

Life answered, "because I am a happy lie and you are the sad truth" to which death replied, “but unlike you, I am not beautiful..”

Life looked at him with a warm smile, “Death, have you seen yourself? To me, you are the most beautiful thing that’s ever existed.” hearing that, the other’s lips formed into a small, shy smile. 

“And why is that?” he asked, and almost immediately, Life answered.

“Because you give me peace.”

**Author's Note:**

> hi. 
> 
> it's been so long since I last published my work here. and just like any other fictions I've written, the one that's published here remained unfinished. Not because I don't know what will happen next or what the ending would be, it's because of the fear of detaching myself from the world of the characters that i wrote. being a writer has been my escape from reality and with this work that I'll be regularly uploading, I hope that I'd get to give you a glimpse of how I see the world in my eyes. 
> 
> thank you. and I hope everyone's safe during this trying times.


End file.
